Yu Yu Hakusho Remake
by FollowingMyHeart
Summary: You watched the shows, read the manga, annd you played the games. Now here is the story. Yu Yu Hakusho with a twist. The sory of troubled teens with extrodinary lives. The romance and action are super crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One **He said he'll always love me**

"Higher, Yusuke. I want to go higher", the little girl said while her cousin was pushing her on the swing.

"Okay, Botan", he replied pushing on the swing harder so Botan could go higher. They giggled and took turns on the swing seeing who could swing the highest.

"I swung higher than you did, cuz", Yusuke said with a big grin.

"Uh uh. I swung way higher", Botan replied using her arms to gesture how higher she swung.

"Well that's because I pushed you harder", he said smirking.

"Whatever, Yusuke", Botan rolled her eyes. She stopped arguing when she saw a little girl with two brown pig tails and brown eyes looking at them. Yusuke followed his cousin's gaze and saw the girl too.

"Hi, there", Yusuke said waving.

There was silence then, 'Hi."

"My name's Yusuke and that's my cousin Botan", he said pointing to Botan. "What's your name?"

"I'm…Kayko", she said smiling.

"Hi, Kayko. Me and Yusuke are here with our daddy's. Did your daddy bring you to the park too", Botan said smiling back.

"Yes. He's over there", she said pointing to a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper.

"You want to swing with us. We're having a race on who could swing the highest and I'm winning", Yusuke said.

Kayko nodded her head eagerly. "But how can you see who swings highest if only one of you is on the swing. The other person has to go on a swing to and then you'll see who's higher."

The cousins looked at each other then back at Kayko.

"She's right", Yusuke said. He then went and sat down on the swing next to Botan. "You can swing on the next one, Kayko."

"Okay", she said.

They swung on the swings and after many attempts to go higher than each other they gave up. "Let's go play on the slide", Botan said.

"I bet I can slide faster that you, Botan."

"Uh uh, Yusuke. I can slide faster."

"Well, I can slide faster than both of you guys", Kayko said.

The trio slide, swung, ran, and played in the sand all day long. It was getting late and they were lying down on the grass looking at the clouds.

"Botan?"

"Yes, Kayko."

"Are you and Yusuke bestest friends?"

"We sure are", she replied sitting up.

Kayko and Yusuke sat up too. "Can I be you guys bestest friend too? I never had a bestest friend before."

"Of course you can, Kayko", Yusuke said smiling.

Kayko smiled too.

"The three of us are the bestest friends in the whole entire world now", Botan said giggling. The three of them continued to talk and watch the clouds.

"Botan, Yusuke, time to go!"

The two children got up and waved to Kayko. "Bye, Kayko. We have to go now."

"That's okay. I think I hear my dad calling me too", she said waving and skipping over to her father.

"Did you two have a good time", Yakumo asked.(Yusuke's dad)

"We sure did, Uncle Yakumo", Botan said batting her eyes at her uncle.

"That's my little girl", he replied patting her head. "How about you, Yusuke? Have a god time?"

"Yes, dad. I did", he said.

"Good."

The two cousins and their fathers began walking and Yakumo and Zane (Botan's father) began to have a conversation. They soon stopped at Botan's house and Yusuke and Yakumo waved to them. "Bye, Botan. See you later", Yusuke shouted.

"Bye, cuz. Bye, Uncle Yakumo. See you guys later", she said waving back. Unknown to Botan a sad look came upon her uncle's face when she said she'll see him later.

Father and son made it to their house and was greeted by Atsuka.

"Yusuke, you look like you have the entire park on your face. Let's go get you cleaned up", Atsuka said kneeling down in front of her son. She grabbed his hand and was about to walk to the bathroom but Yakumo stopped her.

"How about I help with his bath tonight, Atsuka? Besides you need a brake."

"That's fine", she said.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end", Zane said finishing his story as he tucked Botan in tighter. When they arrived home he insisted helping her with her bath and putting her to bed.

"That was a great story, daddy. Will you tell me another tomorrow", Botan asked smiling lovingly at her father.

"Botan", he sighed. "…I love you." he decided not to answer her question.

"I love you too, daddy."

"Princess, I want you to know no matter what I will always love you. Okay? I will always love you, Botan. Nothing can change that", he said brushing her hair from her face with his hand. Botan just smiled and a yawn escaped her mouth. Zane took that as his cue to leave.

"Goodnight, daddy", Botan called after him.

"Goodnight, princess", he said closing her door and turning off the light.

"Goodnight, little man", Yakumo said ruffling Yusuke's hair.

"Goodnight, dad", Yusuke said sleepily. Yakumo walked out Yusuke's room and into the living room. Atsuka already retired for the night so it was the perfect time now. He began pacing as he waited then finally there was a soft knock on the door. He hurried to it and ushered his brother inside. "What took you so long, Zane", he said angrily.

"Don't get mad I had to spend a little more time with my daughter", he said.

"Okay. We need to go now. No more waiting. We spent the day with our kids and they'll eventually forget us even though we…"

"We won't forget them", Zane finished.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure we have to leave", Zane pleaded.

"Yes, we have to. He will hurt our wives and kids if we don't and you know it", Yakumo said.

"Can't we just fight back", Zane pleaded again.

"Are you willing to put your family at risk, Zane. They could be killed."

"I know. It's just that I'm going to miss them that's all."

"Me too, bro."

"Did you leave the note for Belinda (Botan's mom) to read?"

"Yes and it doesn't say where we're going. It just said that we had to."

"Daddy?" They both turned to the little boy standing by his door looking scared.

"Yusuke. What's wrong, buddy", Yakumo said kneeling next to him.

"I had a bad dream", Yusuke said softly.

"Oh, it's just a dream, kido. I need you to be brave and go back to sleep. Can you do that for me, Yusuke?"

"I can be brave. I'm always brave" , Yusuke replied.

"That's my boy. Now head on back to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight, dad. Goodnight, Uncle Zane", Yusuke said turning around and heading back to bed.

"Yusuke", Yakumo said stopping him. "I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what. I will always love you."

"I love you too dad", Yusuke said hugging Yakumo. Yusuke began to walk back to his room but this time he was stopped by his uncle.

"Yes, Uncle Zane."

"Can you do me a big favor", he said kneeling down to Yusuke's height also.

"What is it, uncle?"

"Can you look after your cousin for me. I want you to protect her. I don't think I'm good enough to do that but I think you are. Just make sure she's happy. Never let anything harm her, Yusuke. Treat her just like a little sister. Can you do that", he said his voice cracking with emotion.

"Of course I can protect her, uncle. I'm brave remember", Yusuke said happily.

"Good boy. Now off to bed."

"Goodnight, Yusuke and goodbye", Yakumo whispered when Yusuke left.

"Daddy, can we go over to Uncle Yakumo's house today. Yusuke and I want to collect grass hoppers in the back yard", Botan shouted running to her parents' room. She opened the door but it was empty. She went into the kitchen and looked around but only saw her mother sitting at the table sipping from a mug. Her eyes were red and she still looked tired. There was a crushed paper on the table also.

"Mommy, where's daddy", Botan asked bouncing up and down.

Her mother didn't answer her. She just continue to sip from her cup. Botan waited for her mother to answer and when she didn't she decided to call out for him. "Daddy, where are you? We have to go catch some grass hoppers today."

The little girl went searching all over the house expecting to find her father.

"Daddy", she shouted over and over again.

Her search was useless and she became sad. There was a knock at the door and her mouth spread into a smile thinking it was her father. She ran to open it but it was her aunt and cousin at the door.

"Have you seen my dad, Botan. He wasn't home when I woke up this morning", Yusuke said walking into the house.

"No, I haven't seen him. My daddy's not here either. Where are they", She said.

Atsuka made her way into the kitchen and saw the note on the table. She then burst into tears. "So it's true. They're gone."

"Who's gone, mommy", Yusuke asked staring at his mother's tears. Belinda began crying also and the children began to worry.

"Mommy", Botan said softly. Her mother reached out for her daughter and Botan willingly walked into her mother's arms. Atsuka did the same to Yusuke.

"Botan, your daddy went away", Belinda said.

"Yours too, Yusuke", Atsuka said.

"For how long", Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, for how long", Botan mimicked.

Atsuka let out a shaky sigh, "They're not coming back kids. They left and they won't be returning."

"I don't believe you", Botan said sharply. "Daddy would never leave us. Neither would Uncle Yakumo. They love us."

"Yeah. Dad and uncle Zane would never leave", Yusuke said.

"But they did, kids. They left. Try to understand, please. They left us", Atsuka cried out.

"No they didn't", Botan screamed. She pulled out of her mother's arms and began running around the house searching for her father again. "Daddy, come out wherever you are. Mommy think you left." She opened every door. "Daddy, this isn't funny. Come out please."

Botan kept looking everywhere hoping he would jump out somewhere screaming "surprise".

"Daddy, please. Please, daddy", she said falling to her knees and shaking with sobs the realization that he wasn't there finally getting through to her.

Tears slipped out of Yusuke's eyes too and he pulled out of his mother's arm and went to Botan. He held on to her weeping.

"He can't be gone. He said he love me. He said he'll always love me", Botan whispered through her tears.

"My dad told me the same thing, Botan", Yusuke said.

"He said he'll always love me", she muttered again.

"Don't worry, Botan. I'll protect you. I'm brave remember. I'm brave. I'll make sure you're safe, lil sis", Yusuke said wiping his tears.

Botan held on to Yusuke tighter, "He said he'll always love me."


	2. Chapter 2

Yu Yu Hakusho Remake

Written by: FollowingMyHeart

Chapter One: A Normal Day At School

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the characters of the anime. I do own the idea and plot of this story

"Yusuke Urameshi, what are you doing? Put that poor boy down this instant", Botan yelled. She was walking to her other class when she saw a crowd yelling 'fight' over and over again. She immediately pushed through to make sure it wasn't Yusuke. Unfortunately it was. "Come on, Botan this guy deserves an ass whipping", Yusuke yelled clutching the poor guy by his collar.

"No, he doesn't, Yusuke. Put him down before a teacher comes and you get suspended. What would Aunt Atsuka think."

At this Yusuke let the boy go. He remembered his mother's tears this morning because he was always fighting and getting in trouble. He remembered her saying, "You remind me so much of that bastard, Yusuke. Please don't be like him." He knew she was talking about his father.

"Let's go", Botan said pulling him by his arm. They walked down the hall and into their next class. Botan switched most of her classes to Yusuke's to make sure he stayed out of trouble and did his work.

"What did that guy do anyway", she asked really curious.

"He was planning on asking you out", he said grinding his teeth.

Botan just shook her head and sighed. "So what?"

"So what? Botan the guy's a perv. He is not touching you", Yusuke said a little bit too loud.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Urameshi", Mr. Akashi said.

"No sir", Yusuke said with a frown.

"Good. Now I want you to keep quiet for the remainder of the class."

"Yes, sir", Yusuke said saluting making Mr. Akashi face turn red with anger but he ignored it and turned back around to the class.

For the remainder of the class Yusuke kept arguing silently with Botan. She was a little too happy when the bell rang for lunch. She grabbed her books and bolted for the door with Yusuke on her tail. "I'm going to protect you no matter what, Botan. Even if you want me to or not. I care about you."

Botan stopped walking and turned around towards Yusuke. "I know, big bro, but sometimes you get carried away."

"I can't help myself, lil' sis. I just hate when indecent guys think they could get with you. You're better than them."

"Well, who are the decent guys?"

"No one in this dump", he said smirking. This caused Botan to laugh. "You do know you're also calling yourself indecent."

"I know. I'm the worst of the bunch", he said with a smirk. "What about, Kayko, Yusuke? Does she deserve an indecent guy?"

"I know what you're trying to imply, Botan. Kayko is not my girlfriend", he said blushing.

"You could have fooled me."

At that moment Kayko walked up to them and gave Botan a hug. Kayko and Botan were really close but Botan can't help the feeling that Yusuke and Kayko share something special. She knew deep down that Kayko's closet friend was Yusuke.

"Hey, guys", Kayko said smiling.

"Hey, Kayko", Yusuke said glaring at Botan when he heard her giggle.

The trio walked down to the cafeteria and Yusuke stopped walking when he saw what they were serving for lunch. "This place really is a dump. I'm so getting out of here", he said turning around.

"Yusuke, you do know it's against the rules to leave school property without a pass from the principal", Kayko said stopping him.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't get caught."

Botan sighed, "Just be back in time for class next period."

"Yes, mother", he said smirking.

Botan and Kayko watched him as he walked away. "That boy is going to end up killing himself one day", Kayko said with a sigh.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend", Botan said and then laughed when Kayko's cheeks turned a bright red.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

"Hold it right there, Mr. Urameshi", Mr. Takanaka said spying him trying to leave the school.

I sighed knowing I was caught.

"Where do you think you're going, young man."

"Isn't it obvious", I replied.

"To my office this instant, Yusuke", Mr. Takanaka said reaching for my ear. The ear pulled off and Mr. Takanaka screamed dropping it to the ground. "Calm down , old man. It's fake."

"That's it. I'm sending you home for the day, young man."

"Great", I said leaving the gate once more. "Oh and tell my cousin for me. She'll be worried if she doesn't see me for the rest of the day."

Mr. Takanaka watched as Yusuke left and sighed disappointedly.

**Later that Day**

**Botan's P.O.V**

"Hey, Kayko have you seen, Yusuke", I asked hoping the girl would say yes.

"No, Botan. He Didn't come back did he", it wasn't a question and I knew it. I still answered anyway, "No, he didn't. I'm worried."

"Don't be. He probably lost track of time and decided not to come back so late."

"You're right, Kayko. It's just that sometimes I wished he cared about himself as much as I do."

We parted and made our way to the last class of the day. On my way to class I was stopped by Mr. Takanaka.

"Oh, Ms. Urameshi", he said.

"Yes, sir."

"Your cousin wanted me to inform you that I sent him home for the day. I caught him trying to sneak out of the school."

I let out a relief breath. "Thank goodness. I was so worried about him."

"He said you would be. Do you think you can talk to his mother for me. He needs to care about his education a little more."

"I'll do that, sir. If anyone can get to Yusuke it would be my very own Aunt Atsuka."

"Alright. Now on to class, Ms. Urameshi."

I felt relieved that Yusuke was alright but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. I didn't know what but I had a feeling it dealt with Yusuke.

(Please read author's note)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading. Please make a review.

Author's note: Well, I know some of you are probably confused right now so let me explain. My story is not the exact way of the anime. In my story Yusuke and Botan are cousins and their fathers ran of when they were little. You will find out the reason why later on in the story.

Now let me explain the changes I made:

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Kayko, Shizuru, Atsuka, and Yukina are the same as the show. Basically the only person I changed was Botan because she's my favorite character and I think she deserves some spotlight. I also changed some minor things in the show. Like everyone's age. They are all sixteen and I know the school they go to in the show is a junior high school but I'm making it a high school. Now on to Botan.

Botan: I changed Botan to a regular teenager. She's not the grim wreeper. Also she lives with her mom because her father ran off when she was a little girl. Her best friend is Kayko but will later be a girl called Kikyo. Her eyes are no longer pink, their blue now. This is the best part she's also Yusuke's cousin from father side. Their moms were best friends in high school and married brothers. So you guessed it her last name is Urameshi. She is a sweet down to earth chick but sometimes acts like the Botan from the show. She doesn't wear her hair in that messy ponytail like the show. \It's still blue though and it reaches down to her back. She also gets a lot of attention from boys at school much to Yusuke's dismay. He thinks of her as a little sister and even calls her 'lil sis' sometimes. He feels the need to protect her and sometimes she protects him from detentions and suspensions. He's a trouble maker and she makes sure to get him out of serious problems since she's one of the brightest students in school.

I also added a new character. Her name is Kikyo Nakumaru.

Kikyo (originally a character from may1778 from . Read her stories, they rock and yes I did get her permission to use her character.) : She's a tough girl with amazing strength and powers unknown to her. She's very nice and is too modest sometimes. She has a good heart and immediately after meeting Botan they become really close friends. Just like Kurama did, she was a demon, named Suzume, that entered the body of a human's body in it's mother stomach. You'll learn more about this when you read.

Now let me tell you about the love lives in my story. Everything is basically the same. Yusuke and Kayko secretly like each other. Kuwabara has a major crush on Botan but then meets Yukina and falls in love. Kurama meets the new character I'm introducing, Kikyo, and they fall in love. Now this is the best part, Hiei begins to develop a serious crush on Botan but he hides it. She likes him too but thinks he won't ever give her a second glance.

Things seem interesting don't they? Well keep reading if you want to know what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Yu Yu Hakusho Remake

Written by: FollowingMyHeart

Chapter Two: Yusuke…Dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the characters of the anime. I do own the idea and plot of this story

Last period went by fast and I still had a feeling something was wrong. I walked out the school and meet up with Kayko. "Hey, Kayko. I found out what happened to Yusuke." I explained what happened to him.

"Only Yusuke would get in trouble so much. I told him he was going to get caught", Kayko said shaking her head.

"Well, let's go over to his house to make sure he's okay", I said worried.

Kayko stared at me for a while. "You looked worried. Is something wrong."

"No, I just have a feeling that Yusuke's in trouble", I said with a frown.

Kayko suddenly remembered something. "Botan, remember the last time that happened. You said you had a gut feeling and Yusuke was arrested for beating a guy senseless. What if something like that happened."

"Kayko, there is no way I can predict if Yusuke's in trouble. That's impossible. I'm just worried that's all."

"Botan, we still have to make sure. Let's go." We ran out the school and towards Yusuke's house. We were almost there when we saw a crowd of people and police cars a block away. We stopped and looked at the crowd then turned towards each other with shocked looks on there faces.

"Let's see what happened, Kayko", I said softly

They walked to the crowd but couldn't see anything. "Um…excuse me. What happened here", I asked a fellow student I recognized.

"I don't know, Botan. I just got here", the student replied.

"I know what happened", a woman said. I nodded my head for the woman to continue. "A little boy was in the middle of the street when a speeding car was passing by."

I gasped but was relieved it had nothing to do with Yusuke.

"Did the little boy get hit by the car? Is he okay", Kayko asked also glad Yusuke wasn't involved but was still worried about the little boy.

"No, the little boy didn't get hit."

I let out a sigh, "I'm guessing the car either turned a different direction or stopped before it hit the boy."

"No. It hit someone just not the little boy. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen. A boy that looked around the age of sixteen pushed the little boy out the way and got hit instead", the lady said sadly.

"What? Someone saved the boy? Is that boy alright then?"

"No, he died on the spot. The ambulance is on it's way though."

"What did this boy look like", I asked suddenly nervous. My palms began to sweat and I clutched them tight

"Well, he was kind of tall, his hair was gelled back, and it look like he had on a school uniform but none that I recognized."

Tears started to form in Kayko's eyes but I wasn't convinced as yet, 'What color… what color was the uniform?"

"It's green I believe", the woman said.

When the woman said that Kayko fell to her knees. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe. Not Yusuke. Not my Yusuke. I felt my eyes stinging with tears. I closed them and felt the tears running down my cheeks.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you stupid fool", I yelled out. My yells eventually turned to sobs. I then bent down and hugged Kayko. I felt Kayko holding back on to me like she didn't want to let go. "Why did you have to leave me, Yusuke", Kayko whispered. She said it again but this time it was screamed at the top of her lungs. I just held on close to her hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

"I'm not dead, you guys", I said reaching out for Kayko's shoulder but my hand just went straight through her. "What", I whispered surprised.

I heard someone clearing their throat and turned around rapidly. It was a girl with long white hair and blue eyes standing, well actually floating behind me on a paddle. "Are you Yusuke Yuwameshi", she asked like nothing was wrong, like her floating on a paddle was something people did everyday.

I just stared at her not believing my eyes. I then turned and saw what looked like…me lying on the floor?

"Are you Yusuke Yuwameshi", the girl repeated.

"…Yes. Hey, what happened why am I here and down there", I said pointing to my body. I was beginning to panic. Was I dreaming?

"Yusuke Yuwameshi, as hard as it would be for you I must explain things to you. First of all I am the grim wreeper", she said smiling at me. Why is she smiling. Does she think this is fun?

"The grim wreeper. I thought the grim wreeper was scary looking and was a skeleton. Also the grim wreeper only appears when someone dies", I said finally deciding that I was dreaming.

"One, that's a myth and two, you are dead", she said seriously.

"I'm what? There's no way. I can't die yet", I shouted. "I must be dreaming."

"This is no dream. That's why I'm here. You see you weren't suppose to die."

"What do you mean?"

"The little boy you saved wasn't going to die. The car would have turned at the last minute and he only would have gotten a little scratch", she said.

"So I saved him for no reason", I said worried.

"Yes. That's why my master sent me here to see if you would like a second chance, Yusuke."

I thought about what she said for a moment. Maybe this isn't a dream and if it's not do I really want to go back to my miserable life. No, I don't. Why go back? So I could get in more trouble at school, have Botan and Kayko worry about me all the time, and have my mother be disappointed at me even more? Dying is the best thing that has happened for me. Besides, I don't have to walk anymore

"Of course I don't. I think I like it like this. I mean, look at me I can float besides no one's going to miss me that much. I always have Botan and Kayko watching after me and my mom thinks I'm like her husband", I said making up my mind.

"You mean you're father", she asked.

I scowled at her. I hated that word. I hated the sound of it, the way it's spelled, and its meaning. "He's not my father", I said angrily.

The girl just stared at me and then smiled. "Are you sure", she asked changing the subject.

I nodded my head.

"Well maybe we should follow your friends around a bit before I decide to take you back to spirit world.

**Later that day**

By now everyone's heard of Yusuke's death, including his mother and aunt. They decided to have a memorial that same day so they could say their goodbyes to him. Atsuka and her best friend and also sister in law sat down in front while people came and showed their grief.

"My only son. My baby. He's gone", Atsuka whispered. Belinda (Botan's mom and Yusuke's aunt) wrapped her arms around Atsuka and held her close. "He was like a son to me, Atsuka. I loved him so much. Everything's going to be alright."

"No it's not. He's gone. He's not coming back", she cried. "Yusuke why did you leave me?"

Botan walked toward her mother and aunt and sat down with them and gave her aunt a sad smile. A few people came by and showed their sympathy for the family and turned to leave. Kayko was outside with her other friends because she said if she came in she wouldn't be able to leave.

A woman and a little boy with a band aid on his face came in and kneeled down in front of the ladies. "You're son saved my son's life and I will forever be thankful", she said to Atsuka. Atsuka just looked at the ground as tears escaped her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm glad your son is okay", Botan whispered.

The lady then turned towards the picture of Yusuke and silently said a prayer. She turned to her son when she was finished and said, "Aren't you going to pray to the young man, Koji. He might hear you."

"Okay, mom", the little boy said and he closed his eyes. He wasn't quiet at all during his prayer though. He said it loud enough that everyone could hear. "Thank you for saving me today. Mommy's glad that I'm okay. Oh and thank you for making funny faces and making me laugh. It was fun."

The boy turned to his mother and she stood and reached out for his hand. They walked outside hand in hand and Botan followed just so she can take another glance at the child Yusuke gave his life up for.

"Mommy", Koji said once he and his mother went outside. "Can I play with that boy, tomorrow. I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

"Honey, the boy isn't here right now. And he won't be back in while. Maybe you could find someone else to play with."

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

Up in the sky I watched everything. I didn't think my mom would cry so much. I felt guilty that I made her cry so much when I was alive and now she was crying even more when I'm dead. I turned my head and saw Kuwabara walking in getting held back by his friends. "Let go of me. He's not dead. I don't believe any of you", Kuwabara shouted still walking in with his friends holding him back as much as they could. He walked all the way to my smiling face on the picture and reached a fist out towards it. "Why", he whispered and was then dragged out by his friends as they apologized to my aunt and mother.

I then saw Mr. Akashi and Iwamoto standing outside laughing. "I bet the little punk didn't even save the boy. He was probably trying to steal his lunch box", Mr. Iwamoto said laughing. I wanted to go down there and punch his face in.

"Will you two have some respect. Family members of this young man are grieving and you're laughing", Mr. Takanaka scolded. I finally felt respect for the man. Mr. Iwamoto and Akashi became quiet but still looked amused. All of a sudden I saw Botan charging fast at Mr. Iwamoto and punched him square in the jaw. "Yusuke taught me that, you bastard." Mr. Akashi held her from behind by the arms and lifted her up. "I see the little punk rubbed off on you, Ms. Urameshi. That's a shame."

" Yusuke was a great guy. Sure he got into trouble and he even fought people a lot but it was to protect me. He cared about me and I care about him. He's like an older brother to me and I loved him so much. He's better than any of you bastards. He saved that little boy's life and you dare make fun of him. You should have been the one to die not him. Now let go of me", she shouted and kicked him in the groin. Mr. Akashi immediately let go and clutched himself. "Why you little skank. I'm glad the bastard's dead. You can die along with him and your worthless and whorish mothers also."

I watched as Botan turned red with fury and began screaming and kicking at the man. Her screams soon turned into sobs and she fell to her knees clutching her heart. Some of her friends including Kayko ran to her and carried her back inside but not before Kayko gave the two men hateful glares. I felt something changing inside me. I've brought so much pain when I was alive but now I'm bringing more pain.

"Megumi", I whispered.

"Yes, Yusuke", the grim wreeper said.

"I want a second chance", I said looking down at the people that cared about me.

"I know, Yusuke. I know", she said looking down at them too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks once again for reading. I hope this chapter came off as sad as I intended. I hope each of you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can.

Love ya!

*FollowingMyHeart*


End file.
